Digimon Tamers Ninjas Arrival
by SunDragonSoul
Summary: what happens if durring their mission in wave Naruto and his best frined Sora are sent to the tamers world along with haku. what will happen, who knows. OCxFemHaku, RikaxNaruto
1. Chapter 1 The digital world

Digimon Tamers Ninjas arrival

Sora: Hey naruto we have a story

Naruto: Yeah finally i get some action

Haku: Shesh Naruto Sora Calm down and now Sora go do the disclamer

Sora: SunDragonSoul Dose not own Digimon, or Naruto. He only owns me and his viersion of Kistunemon

* * *

><p>Ch 1 The Digital World<p>

-Land of Waves-

I saw the worst thing I could possible see. Haku, an enemy who I befriended with Naruto, saved zabuza, a missing nin, took a hit in her stomach saving him, but taking a nearly fatal hit. Haku was the same age as Me and Naruto. All 3 of us were 12.

This was a simply mission. Escort the bridge builder, protect him until he finished with the bridge, but an enconter with 2 missing nin changed this from a simply c rank mission to a A Rank mission. Ugh I hate this mission. Weird things have been happening around me. First I have been having these weird visions, then I heard this voice talking to me. It seemed to increase when I met Haku.

"Haku," I shouted as I ran forward. Time seemed to slow down when I reached her. She was bleeding from where the she was hit..

"He Hey Sa sa Sora," Haku said weakly. She was getting paler and paler.

"do you want to save her, Sora," a voice said in my head, speaking through thoughts.

"Yes I do," I thought.

"Then I will save her, by taking you, her, and your friend Naruto," the voice replied.

"Thank you," I whispered. Suddenly a white light engulfed me, Haku, and Naruto leaving nothing left but drops of blood where Haku laid. Every one was shocked at the sight.

-unknown area-

I was the first to be able to get up.

"Ugh," I said as I got up. Looking around I first noticed that I was standing in a desert. I als noticed that I wasn't all alone. I breathed a sight of relief To the right of me lay my best friend Naruto. Next to him lay Haku. She looked just fine. No wound on her body any more. I breathed another sigh of relief.

On my left side was 3 packs. 1 dark grey, 1 light blue, and 1 dark orange. Grabbing the dark grey one I began to look through it. Inside I noticed allot of scrolls, a few books, and some food and water.

I began to noticed that a strange fox that is standing on 2 legs was near Naruto. The fox has red fur with a black underbelly fur, the tip of its tail the same black along with its legs and its arms, on the creatures thighs was 2 silver marks that looked like the tomoe of the sharigan, on its arms where 2 blue gloves with the yin yang symbol on them. I got prepared to attack incase he was here to hurt any of us.

"Don't Kit I am not here to hurt you especially not this Kit," The fox said as it pointed to Naruto. That made me relax a bit. The one thing that unnerved me was the bit of malice it that voice of the crimson creature.

I began to hear some stirring motion. Naruto and Haku both got up.

"You guys ok," I said concern filled my voice.

"I will be ok Sora But where are we," Haku said calmly.

"Ya I am fine Sora, but where is here and how did we get here," Naruto said as he stood up.

"Were are in the digital world kit, don't know how I know but I just know," The fox stated.

"Ok then who or what are you?" I asked the fox.

"Well I am Kistunemon, but my name is or was Kyubi no Yoko, the nine tailed demon fox," the newly introduced Kistunemon stated.

Me, Naruto, and Haku were all shocked by this revelation.

"So How did you get out of the seal Kyubi," Naruto asked.

"I don't know kit but what ever brought us here took me out of you, made me a digimon, and also made me much more calm and not like I was before, I don't want to kill everything in sight," Kistunemon said calmly.

"Well that is good," Haku said as we all calmed down from the shock.

"So where should we go now guess," I asked every one.

"That way," Kyubi said pointing towards a village a few miles away.

"Ok," Naruto, Haku and I said as every one began to run towards the village.

* * *

><p>Well Every one i hope you all like the story. i also hope you like how i made the Kyubi a digimon instead of having him stay inside of naruto.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2 The Shinobi tamers are born

Digimon Tamers Ninjas arrival

Sora: yeah chapter 2

Haku: why are you so excited Sora

Sora: We become tamers

Kistunemon: Disclamer SunDragonSoul dose not own Naruto or Digimon, he only owns Sora and me his idea of Kistunemon

* * *

><p>Ch 2 The Shinobi Tamers are born<p>

"Man this is taking forever," Naruto said as we walked up to the village.

The village was badly damaged covered in craters and flames. The creatures in the area were running away from the center of town. As we continued to walk the flames were more intense.

"Um guys what is that thing," Haku said pointing towards a giant tyrannosaurus that was blue with black stripes covering its body, and a black horned skull on its head attacking every thing.

"Don't know but I am going to fight it, no buddy dose this when I am around," I said as I charged the great beast. Before I reached it I noticed a strange orange sun shaped creature and another strange light blue tear dropped shaped creature try to fight the great beast. Doing the hand seals for one of my jutsu I breathed in ready

"Fire Style Dragons Gunfire," I shouted after I finished the hand seals and released a 7 fireballs towards the great creature. After the smoke cleared the creature attacking the village was only covered with light burns.

"Human make me digivolve," The beast said to me as my friends walked up towards me. After it said that it kicked the to small digimon. I jumped up and caught the fast moving creature before they could hit.

"You 2 ok," I asked them.

"Yeah were fine thanks human," The orange creature said.

"So whats your name," Haku said as she walked towards me.

"My name is Sunmon, and the blue one is Moonmon," the orange one said

"Well my name is Sora and these are my friends, Haku, Kyubi and Naruto," I said as I pointed to Haku, Naruto and Kyubi as we walked over towards them.

"Ok how did that not work," Naruto asked me as we all stood there shocked.

"Don't know Do you know Kyubi," I asked Kyubi

"It must be very well protected from fire kit, Here let me try," Kyubi said as he charged at the giant beast having hope that he could stop it.

Kyubi first jumped up and charged up an attack as it crossed its arms.

"Demonic Shards," Kyubi said as metal shards appeared around its arms. He uncrossed his arms and the shards charged forward hitting the beast badly damaging the great beast thanks to the attack. The smoke cleared showing that creature was injured more.

"Still, Hey Sunmon, lets go and take this guy down," I said to the Sunmon.

"Hey Moonmon, Lets show them what we do," Haku said to Moonmon.

"Yeah," they replied.

We all charged forward. Sunmon and Moonmon floated ready to fight. Me and Haku flashed through hand seals readying our jutsu.

"Starlight," Sunmon said as a white orb of energy appeared in front of him and charged forward hitting the beast.

"Dark burst," Moonmon said as a orb of black energy appeared in front of her and charged forward injuring the beast.

"Water style Water Bullet Gatling," Haku shouted as 10 bullets shot out of her mouth hitting the beast covering it in water

"Lightning Style, Lightning bolt jutsu," I shouted as lightning bolts shot out of my fingertips hitting the soaked beast. The lightning flowed through its body deeply injuring and shocked it paralyzing it.

"No, Please don't destroy me, Please make me digivolve," The creature said as it disintegrated in flakes of a red material.

"Thanks Sora, You help save my village," Sunmon said.

"No problem Sunmon," I said as I walked over towards him. Moonmon stood near by Haku, with Kyubi and Naruto.

Suddenly a bright light covered us all in energy. Taking all of us to another part of this world.

-Unknown part of the Digital world-

When the light died down we were in a area of white energy. Surrounding us was 5 giant dragon digimon. 1 was a white a bluish Asian dragon, with a blue mask and a blue horn sticking out of it, the creatures body was covered in chains and with 12 sky blue orbs surrounding it. The second one was a red dragon covered in red scale armor, its arms were bladed and it had a long tail instead of legs. the third dragon was covered in golden fur, around its right bicep was a golden ring. The fourth dragon was a pink dragon floating with out any wings, long hors growing out of its heads. The final was a golden dragon with 12 orbs on its back, it scales looked like they were made from a strange metal.

"**Ah its good to meet you humans, and the digimon you have already found,"** The blue dragon said. His voice reminded me a lot of what the hokage's voice sounded like, like a grand father who held great pride in his grandchildren.

"Um first can we ask some questions," Kyubi asked the great dragons

"**Sure Young Kistunemon, and it is good to see such a legendary digimon in such a long while," **the blue dragon replied.

"who are you, why are we here and how did we get here," I asked the giant dragons.

"**We are the 4 great dragons, and I am Goldramon, that is Azulongmon, that big red dragon is Megidramon, the pink dragon is Mangadramon, and the big golden dragon is Fanglongmon the strongest Sovereigns you are here because we wanted to find people to help save the digital world and the human world from a terrible enemy, and we brought you here,"** the golden dragon said in a voice that was filled with confidence and not one bit of arrogance, the true voice of a leader.

"Thanks you, but how can we save it, we barely beat that other digimon," Haku sad concern in her voice.

"**Well you will all gain a partner digimon, and they will be 1 of these 3 digimon that are with you," **Mangadramon said. The tone in her voice was gentle like a mother to her children.

Suddenly a glow appeared and 3 orbs shot into our hands reveling in each of our hands a arc shaped device. My digivice was dark grey base with a silver ring around the screen, a silver colored strap, and silver buttons, in digi-code on the ring was Shinobi. Haku's digivice has a light base, with a dull yellow ring, strap, and buttons, the same digi-code on the rings. Naruto's digivice was a normal white base with bright orange buttons, ring and strap, also the same digi-code was on the ring.

"What are these things," Naruto and I asked.

"**These Sora are your Digivice, called D-powers they link you to your digimon partner," **Azulongmon explained in his usual tone

"So who are our digimon partners Fanglongmon," Haku asked.

"**Now young ones I will tell you who your partners are, Sora your partner is Sunmon, because both of you are strong in heart, you will ever standing will to protect, Naruto your partner is Kistunemon, for you both will be able to show strength, and Haku your partner is Moonmon, for your gentleness and grace," **Fanglongmon said in a calm and relaxed voice.

"Thank you Fanglongmon, we all owe you much," I said to the great dragon.

Then Haku's and my D-power started to glow. Sunmon and Moonmon were covered in some energy.

**Sunmon Digivolve to…. Cronamon.**

Sunmon was covered in a egg of silver data before it exploded reveling a bipedal red orange lion cub with yellowish orange fur on its chest. Around his wrists were black bands with a strange glowing yellow gem surrounded by orange metal. On his head was a similar thing except there was a flame coming from its center. His tail also glowed with the flickering flame.

**Moonmon Digivolve to…..Lunamon.**

Moonmon was covered in a egg of white data before it exploded reveling a strange pink and purple colored bunny like creature with 4 ears, a strange antenna, and covered in yellow markings.

"Nice Sunmon you Digivolved," I said happily to my partner.

"Sora names Cronamon now, this is my Rookie form," The Sunmon, now named Cronamon said.

"Nice Moonmon you Digivolved too," Haku said also said to her partner.

"Haku my name is now Lunamon." The newly named Lunamon said.

"So can you explain to us more about the place you are sending us," I asked the great dragons.

"**Well Sora you guys will be going to Shinjuku, a place where other tamers are, Also we have things all ready for you there my young friends. We have an apartment set up for you so you can live in. Also you will be going to school so you can keep your cover," **Fanglongmon explained.

"**Now wait Fanglongmon wont these kids need new clothes," **Megidramon spoke up. The voice was filled with malice, but also strangely the urge to protect that persons friends.

"**Ah I almost forgot about that Megidramon, besides their clothes are badly damaged, please you 3 come over here so we can give you some new clothes," **Goldramon said.

"Sure, Hey Naruto you don't need to wear the orange jumpsuit anymore isn't that nice," I said as me and Naruto had a big smile on our face.

"Yeah finally some more normal clothes," Naruto said happily.

All 3 of us walked up towards Goldramon. In his hand white data condensed in a sphere which he covered us in. It instantly change our clothes to more suitable clothes.

When we finished I was wearing a blue shirt with a white cross, with a black wing coming off the left side. My pants were black jeans with a white ice like design at the edge of the pants leg. On my feet were simply black sneakers. Around my waste was a black belt with an empty dark blue card case. Covering my shirt was a dark blue jacket with a black crystal like design with black stripes on the sleeves and man part of the jacket, on the back of the jacket was the kanji for "Sky Crow,".

Naruto was wearing an orange short sleeve shirt with normal jeans, black belt with a crimson X shaped buckle with a orange card case on the belt, and black and orange sneakers, and a black jacket with the kanji for "Nine Tailed Fox,".

Haku was wearing a light blue long sleeve shirt with jeans, a light blue belt with a light blue card case, a jean jacket with the kanji for "Ice Princess," and dark blue sneakers.

"Wow I like my new look what about you Cronamon," I asked my digimon Parnter.

"Yeah it looks nice Sora," Cronamon replied.

"Thanks Cronamon," I replied.

"**Now then young tamers I would like you to also keep an eye on a young digimon named Calumon, Please protect him ok," **Azulongmon asked.

"K Azulongmon," Naruto said with Kyubi behind him.

"Shouldn't you guys give us information on the human world here, so we wont freak out every time we see something we didn't see in the elemental countries," Haku asked

"**Oh good thinking Haku, I will do that," **Azulongmon said as he touched each of our foreheads. Information filled my brain after that.

"**Now let me explain more about that place you have and other important things, all 3 of you have will have false information on the computers which include false birth records, and citizenship. The apartment you 3 will be living in will have the rent water power, and cable bill paid automatically, also you will have copies of the clothes you are wearing, a debit card so you have money to use in the real world to buy food,"** Goldramon said.

"**And I will explain a bit about your digivice, in the world you will arrive in digimon is a show that is based around a alternate digital world, to this world digimon is just a franchise with a card game, these cards will be able to modify your digimon partner's abilities through your digivice," **Azulongmon said explaining a bit of our digivice.

"Thank you Azulongmon, Goldramon, Mangadramon, Megidramon, and Fanglongmon, we owe you allot, thanks," I replied as the 5 great dragons made a portal to the human world.

We all walked into the portal, not expecting the anything but a new home.

* * *

><p>Now than please review and any ideas are welcomed.<p> 


End file.
